Skagaran
, a Skagaran male (2154)]] The Skagarans are a humanoid race that are otherwise known as "Skags". Society and Culture Although some Skagarans believed in the concept of Hell, they did not practice burial ceremonies to dispose of their dead. As of the 19th century, they believed in slavery of other races. Technologically, as of the 19th century, they possessed weapons which were probably Phasers, ("guns which emitted a beam of light") and, reportedly, had Transporter technology, ("they could move through thin air from one place to another"). Their starships were also capable of penetrating the Thermobaric clouds which surrounded the Delphic Expanse. Skagarans have their own kind of alcohol, Skagaran Whiskey. Language The word Rokdar translates to butcher. This was a name used to describe Cooper Smith. Skagaran History During the 19th century, a Skagaran ship was sent to Earth and abducted several thousand Humans from the town of North Star, and took them to help start a colony, and serve as slave workers. According to Human recorded history, Cooper Smith helped the Humans to eventually overthrow their Skagaran masters and set up their own government in which the Skagarans were outlawed and enslaved. However, the Skagarans would record a slightly different version of events, calling Cooper Smith "Rokdar" - meaning "butcher". According to the Skagarans, Smith ordered his men to burn the Skagarans' ship, destroy their weapons and murder most of them, including entire families of Skagarans. To make sure that the Skaragans could never enslave the Humans again, Cooper Smith wrote the first laws that kept the Skagarans from going to school, owning property or marrying. By the mid-22nd Century, the Skagaran population was less than a thousand and most lived in settlements, one of which was named "Skag town" by the Humans. ''Enterprise'' In 2153, the NX class starship ''Enterprise'' visited a planet inhabited by Humans and Skagaran in the Delphic Expanse. When an away team beamed to the surface of the planet, T'Pol and Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker discovered the wreckage of a Skagaran ship which the Skagarans had used three hundred years earlier to transport Humans to the planet. In the ship's data module, T'Pol and Trip found small crystalline formations, which contained Skagaran log entries. The Skagaran logs were brought aboard Enterprise, where the crew learned that the Skagarans had suffered many disciplinary problems. Six months after the Skagaran ship had arrived, there were no more logs made. Although Enterprise was too small to carry the six thousand Humans who lived on the planet back to Earth, Captain Jonathan Archer planned to return to the planet and provide aid to the inhabitants. Archer believed that when Starfleet was eventually able to send ships to the planet, the crews of those vessels would find that the Humans had changed some of their laws. Trivia Although some Skagarans, such as Draysik, were employed in saloons, they were not allowed to drink with their Human masters and therefore reacted badly to alcohol. Skagaran whiskey was illegal, but a barber named Henry was allowed to keep a bottle for pulling teeth. If a Skagaran committed murdered, it was considered a hanging offence, regardless of whether the murder was committed in self defense or not. Legally, Humans were not encouraged to harass the Skagarans, though a Human who defended a Skagaran from other Humans could possibly be arrested. It was deemed illegal for a Human to teach Skagaran and the minimum punishment for doing so was ten years in jail. However, some Humans, such as Bethany, taught Skagaran children outside at night. A subject that Bethany taught her students was mathematics, including the study of multiplication and long division. The students who Bethany taught wrote on slates. Some of her students were called Yral, Kret and Talia. Bethany herself was one quarter Skagaran. When the starship Enterprise left the Skagaran planet, Bethany had been allowed to legally teach Skagaran and Human children together. One of the subjects she taught was Earth history, including the study of the first airplane. (ENT: "North Star") List of Skagarans *Draysik *Kret *Talia *Yral **Bethany (1/4 Skagaran, 3/4 Human)